Boys or Girls Rewrite
by PeaceLiterature
Summary: Warning: Boy/boy love. LM.C Yaoi fanfic. Maya has a problem. Aiji is trying to help. Maya wants to find his sexual preference, so he turns to his most trusted friend and senpai for advice. It doesn't really turn out the way it should have been...


LM.C yaoi fanfic.

Pairing: Aiji/maya, maya/Aiji

Summary: Maya honestly isn't sure what gender he goes for. So he turns to his beloved senpai for some advice. Aiji was rather interested in this little problem, and he decides to help. However, things don't exactly turn out the way it should have…

Step One: Admittance

Aiji was repeatedly looking over at his vocalist, a small frown on his face as Maya sighed for the umpteenth time that day. This was usually something he would ignore, but this was Maya. Maya, as in the always bubbly, nonchalant, Aiji-annoying blonde kohai that he's known for years. He attempted to ignore it, but when Maya's finished lollipop stick missed the trashcan and the blonde sighed again, Aiji set his work aside and turned to face the blonde.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" That caused Maya to look up from his facedown position on the couch of the studio, a little surprised that Aiji would talk to him at this time.

"What, uh. . . what do you mean?" He blinked, trying to act confused and smiling a little awkwardly as he did. But when Aiji stared at him with a 'You know what I mean' expression, he sighed for the last time and sat up on the couch. "Nothing much. . . Just kinda. . . y'know." He shrugged, pulling out another lollipop, but this time only playing with it in his fingers.

"Nothing much my ass, Maya. You're acting kind of weird. Like, you should be chomping down on that lollipop by now if nothing was wrong." Aiji strode over and plopped down on the free space next to Maya, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. It was time for a break anyways. "And, should I mention that you should be working right now?" The older guitarist teased Maya, smirking towards him.

When silence answered him, it was Aiji's turn to sigh. "So, what's wrong?"

Finally, the younger opened his mouth. "I. . . think I have a. . . problem. I guess." There were long pauses between his words, obviously him being one who hated admitting that he needed help, as stubborn and childish as he is.

"Right. And what is the problem that may possible require my assistance, may I ask?" Aiji was almost enjoying himself, happy to find some sort of entertainment during the stressful hours of song-writing. But he wasn't expecting what was to come next.

". . . Ne, senpai. . . Do you prefer guys or girls?" That question coming in an innocent tone caused the older to inhale too much smoke and cough on his cigarette.

"Wh-cough-Wh-What?" Maya seemed oblivious to the fact that his guitarist was choking as he propped his chin in his hands, bending over in his seated position.

"Do you like men or women?" Maybe Aiji hadn't exactly understood his question. But when he looked over, he let out a surprised 'oh' and started patting him on the back to help him get over his coughing. When Aiji recovered, he ground out his cigarette to prevent any further hazards to his life.

"What- why- What do you even mean? Why are you even asking?" By now, Aiji was more amused than surprised, but Maya didn't know any better. It was always hard to read the guitarist's emotions.

"Uuuh, just. . . Just wondering, y'know, cause you never really. . . eeeh, never mind." Maya trailed off again, turning away from the other as he unwrapped his lollipop, staring at a cup of coffee that was now cold, neglected by the long hours of work. Now it was Aiji's turn to sigh in exasperation as he set a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya, you and I both know that's not it, and the reason why I show no interest in relationships at the moment is because we are WORKING, Maya. Work comes before that for me."

"But you didn't show interest when we WEREN'T working, either!"

"I don't have sex on my mind all the time."

"But isn't that frustrating? I mean, I've seriously never even seen you check a girl out!"

"That has nothing to do with your problem, Maya, and since we almost do nothing but work, there are no girls near us that I can check out."

"What- Kumiko's pretty enough isn't she?"

"Your point is?"

". . ." There was no retort this time. "I. . ." Aiji smirked, though he turned away so the blonde wouldn't see. Finally, Maya took a deep breathe and. . . "IdunnoifIlikeguysorgirls."

". . . Sorry, I couldn't really understand that. . ."

Maya let out a small groan and he repeated slowly, muffling his words. "I'm not sure. . . If I like. . . guys or girls." There was a long pause after that, Aiji not even replying. Maya blinked and he looked back at his senpai. In fact, he was. . . shivering? Weird, it wasn't really cold in the studio. He was about to pat Aiji's shoulder for attention when he heard it. It was muffled and quiet, but it was there. Aiji was giggling. He was laughing. Immediately, he regretted telling the other.

"What's so funny?" At that outburst, Aiji's laughter was no longer contained as he dropped onto his side on the couch, unable to calm down. He still wore a huge grin as he sat back up again, unable to suppress it. But he coughed and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Maya's hurt expression.

"Maya, you. . . you're already thirty years old and y-"

"Twenty nine!"

"You- ah whatever! You're already past that whole teenage-confused-gender-thingy age, but y- you. . ." He was chuckling again, and this time it earned him a small whack on the shoulder. "Ow! Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" The vocalist was looking quite embarrassed by now, red faced and pouting. "Hey, c'mon. . . I'll help, since we're almost done with the new single, but that doesn't mean we're slacking off on work, okay?" He knew Maya would look for a chance to slip off for a break when he wasn't supposed to, and that even meant using this problem as an excuse. Maya was still pouting, but he nodded slowly, sticking his un-eaten lollipop into his mouth for comfort.

Wellll… how was it? Was it (hopefully) better? It isn't longer than the old version, but the story will be changed only slightly since I'm leaving the support members out. Please expect the next chapter sometime later this week~!


End file.
